Question: A yellow pair of boots costs $$15$, which is $5$ times as much as a brown pair of shoes costs. How much does the brown pair of shoes cost?
Answer: The cost of the yellow pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of shoes, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$15 \div 5$ $$15 \div 5 = $3$ A brown pair of shoes costs $$3$.